1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to scouring apparatus for cleaning cooking utensils and equipment, and particularly to a scouring apparatus incorporating a holder for detachably securing a scouring pad in position of use, and adapted to selectively detachably receive an elongated handle for manipulation of the holder in a scouring motion from a point spaced from the scouring pad and holder.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A preliminary patentability and novelty search has revealed the existence of the following United States patents.
1,395,652 1,620,903 1,653,652 1,660,351 1,686,526 1,689,769 1,820,183 1,899,552 1,905,307 2,124,429 2,496,371 2,514,481 2,620,501 2,629,890 2,778,049 2,799,038 3,015,118 3,090,064 3,473,184 4,071,983 4,232,420 4,244,075 5,426,810
It will be seen from the prior art listed above that for an interval spanning more than seventy years a great deal of creativity was exercised to develop the many different types of devices of accomplishing a rather mundane, yet unpleasant, function, namely, the cleaning of cooking equipment and utensils. Close scrutiny of the structures and mode of operation of the devices described and illustrated in the patents listed above also indicate that there prior art devices are structurally and functionally different from the structure and mode of operation of the invention disclosed herein.
There are several different types of scouring pads, each being an article of manufacture that is generally available in a variety of stores where household goods and utensils are sold. One familiar type is sold under the trademark TUFFY and is formed from synthetic resinous strand material formed generally into a spherical body or mass that is customarily held in the hand and compressed when pressure is applied and the mass is manipulated to effect a scouring action. Another type of scouring pad is formed from stainless steel wire or strands, also gathered together during the manufacturing process to form a generally flat circular body or mass that may be manipulated by hand or with a holder to effect a scouring action.
It is not generally known that these two types of scouring pads may be used and re-used following a cleaning operation after use, such as might be effected in a conventional dishwasher. Accordingly, it is one of the important objects of the present invention to provide a holder for such scouring pads that will enable application of scouring pressure on the holder and therefore the detachably secured pad and manipulation thereof to effect a scouring action, while detachably retaining the scouring pad to facilitate removal of the scouring pad from the holder for cleaning, and/or cleaning both in assembled form.
The manipulation of a hand-held scouring pad can be detrimental to the fingers and hands, particularly where it is used to clean metal cooking utensils and barbecue grills. Accordingly, it is another important object of the invention to provide a holder for a scouring pad such that the holder includes a generally cylindrical projection integral at one end with a radially projecting skirt the periphery of which is adapted to impinge on the scouring pad so as to enable maximum localized scouring pressure to be applied to the scouring pad during use, while the cylindrical projection may be grasped by a hand to facilitate manipulation of the holder and thus the scouring pad without the hand coming into contact with the scouring pad or the utensil or equipment being scoured.
The detachable securement of a scouring pad to a holder has been the subject of much research and development effort as indicated by the patents noted above. Accordingly, it is another important object of the invention to provide a holder for a scouring pad such that the holder may be grasped by a hand or by a detachable handle, and the holder is equipped with a helically wound spiral tine adapted to be turned into the scouring pad to detachably impale and secure the scouring pad to the holder.
For some types of cleaning, such as cleaning a hot barbecue grill, or a hot pancake griddle, it is advantageous to be able to manipulate the holder for a scouring pad from a reasonable distance, thus protecting the hands and forearms from coming into contact with the heated grill or griddle. Accordingly, another object of the invention is the provision of a detachable handle that may be selectively attached or detached from the holder and which, when attached, facilitates manipulation of the holder and scouring pad from a safe distance from the holder and scouring pad.
Another object of the invention is the provision of a scouring pad holder equipped with a helically wound wire mounting portion detachable secured to the holder and including a remaining integral wire portion constituting a tine that spirals radially outwardly from the mounting portion and helically from the holder for detachable penetration by the tine of the body of an associated scouring pad for securement thereof to the holder.
The invention possesses other objects and features of advantage, some of which, with the foregoing, will be apparent from the following description and the drawings. It is to be understood however that the invention is not limited to the embodiment illustrated and described since it may be embodied in various forms within the scope of the appended claims.